general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia Royale/Issue Four
"Last admin standing...last admin standing..." Cones muttered to himself. Cheria wasn't sure what that meant, but he smiled. "Hey Cones" "LAST ADMIN STANDING!!!!!!!!" Cones screeched, pointing his gun at Naruto. "Easy Cones you don't have to do anything..." "Oh yes he does..." said a voice from behind Cones. "Put the gun down Conehead" Cones turned and pointed the gun at the figure, and then screamed as his arm exploded. The guy had blown his arm off with a shotgun. Cones scrabbled for his severed hand, determined to retrieve the gun, but his head exploded int he same way. "Who are you?" Cheria smiled. "I'm your only hope" Riley replied. ----- "Who the hell are you?" Purry asked the asian teen who was pointing his gun at her. "WalkerMaimer...Vince...you?" "Oh hai, it's me Purry!" "Purry, I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can trust you. Please just leave." "If you stay we can bang tho" "I'm not Delon" "O" "So yeah...go..." "I don't wanna go" Purry frowned "It's scary out there..." "Leave Purry. Le-" Vince keeled over with half of his face missing. "What the shrek?" Purry shrieked as the petite figure behind Vince was revealed. "Relax kiddo, it's me, Katie..." "Katie...you just killed Vince..." "He was a creep Purry...he was gonna bang you..." "HE WAS NOT! Katie you're mad..." "You don't wanna team up then?" "No" "Fine" Katie sighed. She pointed her bullet at Purry's head and fired twice. She was hoping that they could team up, but Purry would've ended up dead anyways. ----- "What's that noise?" Cheria asked Riley. After Cones was killed, Riley had taken Cheria and Naruto to a well hidden garage. For some reason, however, there was some sort of mumbling outside. "Probably a car engine...oh wait, fuck, I can hear words...come outside, slowly." The trio walked out of the garage, and that was when the sound became clear. "THIS IS NEGAN AND NEGAN TWD!" the pair called through what Cheria assumed to be a megaphone. Through the bushes, he could see them on top of a house down the street. "LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPONS" they said "LET'S ALL JUST FUCK UNTILT HE TIME LIMIT IS OVER AND THEY BLOW US ALL UP. THAT WAY I FINALLY GET MY THREESOME." This was obviously Negan TWD, Cheria thought with a smile. "We should join them" Cheria smiled. "Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Riley said to him, shocked. "They're sitting fucking ducks, for chri-" A loud rattling noise suddenly blasted through the megaphone. Cheria immediately realised that it was the sound of gunfire. "Oh shit, someone's got a SMG." Riley said. "Better get moving." From the roof of the house, Hippo smiled to himself. Another two had bitten the dust. ----- Günther ran as fast as his legs would allow, which wasn't very fast, considering his weight. He slipped as he tried to climb the riverbank, and stabbed his weapon, a fork, into the mud to try and gain a hold. It failed, but as he was about to slip, a hand grabbed his wrist. At first, Günther thought he was a goner, hut then he noticed what was in his saviour's other hand- a sexy ass mug. And he only knew one person with a mug that sexy... "Dem mad catchin' skillz huh?" Cam said. "Cam I love you, thanks for saving me babe" "No problems Gunther" "Günther" corrected Günther. "Whatevs" Cam said. He grabbed Günther by the arm and pulled him into the huge garage at the top of the bank. They walked through to the office, and Günther saw something he never thought he'd say again. An old brown and silver laptop. "Yes" Cam replied "I'm using my mad hacking skillz to end the program. Fuckers should be sorry that they kidnapped me while I was masturbating." "You watched porn? Why didn't they leave the laptop behind?" "No, it was shoved up my arse, actually. I use my laptop as a dildo. Do you really think they make brown and silver laptops?" Günther puked. Category:Issues Category:Wikia Royale Category:Katie